Magic-Wand-Brothers
by ma-fic-hp-in-the-futur
Summary: Shortly before entering Hogwarts, Harry is projected 50 years into the past. He meets Tom, an orphan, who also has powers. In the company of his first true friend, Harry will discover the world of sorcerers. But what about their friendship? Will it always be posible when Harry discovers the true identity of Tom Riddle?
1. Chapter 1

_Hi everybody !_

 _I want to introduce myself quickly. I'm French so it's the first time i publish in english. So don't worry if my english is bad^^ This fanfic has already been published in French, but i think it's good to publish it in english too, so that more people will be able to read it!_

 _This is possible only thanks to my nice translator who offered me her services ! Even if a translation is not always easy i know she will do the best to translate it as faithfully as possible._

 _I hope you will like this fanfic. Don''t hesistate to share it or review (whether for compliments or criticism, i always answer)_

Harry ran. He did not know where, but he was determined not to stop. It was stupid, indeed the dumbest thing he had ever done. He could not help himself, he panicked. He knew that what happened was the straw that broke the camel's back. He knew that this time, his uncle would never forgive him. I mean after all, his cousin was still locked up in that pen with the snake...realizing what he had done, he found no other option than to flee.

He had wanted to leave for a long time. He could not stand this life. He could not stand to live under the same roof as his uncle, aunt, and cousin...it was unbearable. As for taking action...that was another story. He had no money, and besides he was eleven years old after all.

Harry was worried. The Dursleys would eventually find him, probably. Unless...they did not try to find him..they were always saying that he was to much. Well they finally have a reason to get rid of him. On the other hand, after what he had done to their son, they would want to punish him. Harry tried not to think about it.

When he left the zoo he had kept an extremely fast pace but after a few intense minutes, he began to lose steam and slowed down. He seemed to be out of his family's reach, but he could not help looking around to see if they were coming. He did not slow down but he continued to advance.

It was only once night began to fall and the streets became empty, did he stop for a moment. He settled behind a bush. Even though he was convinced that his family couldn't find him, there was a strong possibility that a policeman would see him and ask what an eleven year old was doing by himself on the streets at this hour.

He was starting to get really hungry, so he walked quietly to the nearest garbage can hoping to find something to put in his mouth. It was at this point, that everything started to happen really quickly.

He heard voices and hurried for cover. He had the impression of seeing a flash of red light as someone shouted. Then he heard the sounds of hurried footsteps walking away. He remained where he was for more than a minute, not daring to move in the slightest. Silence had once again fallen on the park. Stepping on the path through the park, he stumbled against something.

A body. There was a dead body on the ground. Harry stooped. The man, who was wearing a strange black dress, was not breathing. He began to panic. What should he do? He could not call the police, they would take him back to the Dursleys...but he stood there like an idiot. Someone would find the body and he would be accused.

Though it pained him, he had no choice...he had to get out of there. As he stood up, he noticed a golden glow. The man had a gold chain around his neck, from which hung a strange hourglass. The chain was broken so Harry picked it up for a closer inspection. The hourglass was hooked rotatably. On a flick, Harry twirled. He began to turn quickly, very quickly making an incredible amount of turns. Harry did not care because everything around him began to act strangely. Everything seemed to accelerate. Night turned into day and back into night. Trees would lose, and regain, their leaves shrinking as they did so. And suddenly, everything stopped.

Harry looked around. He was still in the park, but everything had changed. There was a bench there but the tree was not next to Harry. And the body was gone. Only the chain and hourglass were still in Harry's hand. Trembling, he stood up. It was daylight, the park was full, and bystanders were watching him strangely. He decided to leave

Leaving the park, he stared at the hourglass. What had just happened? Had this object done this? He held it gingerly in his hands, as though fearing the strange phenomenon would occur again. He just couldn't understand it. The streets of London, usually full, were nearly empty. There were only one or two very old vehicles that passed by quietly from time to time. The people seemed to be dressed in the fashions of fifty years ago. He saw a stand and decided to stop and look at the daily newspaper.

 _"The mutual defense agreement finally signed by the USSR."_

Harry did not understand. According to the front page the country was at war. He was doubtful and looked at the date. " 13 July 1941."

He stood speechless. He was unable to move. Did he really travel back in time? He glanced at the hourglass. Was it really capable of such things?

"Are you going to buy the newspaper or not?"

He mumbled as he set the paper down. He had no money, and besides he had seen what he had wanted to see. Without realizing it, he wandered aimlessly for more than an hour, and found himself alone in a deserted street.

"May I ask what you are doing here all alone?"

Harry spun around, and saw a gaunt woman standing in front of a gloomy building. H3 shrugged.

"Where are your parents?"

"They are dead." Harry breathed.

"You have no other family?"

"They do not want me."

The woman sighed.

" You could say you're lucky. I am Mrs Cole. I am the director of this orphanage, which you see behind me. I should be able to find a place for you. We do not ask many questions here. We just collect children, who like you, have nowhere else to go."

She motioned for him to enter. The building was gloomy inside and out. After crossing the hall, she climbed the stairs. They came to a long corridor that had dozens of doors. At the far end was a door, and this is where Mrs Cole entered. She motioned for Harry to enter.

They were in an office containing mismatched furniture. After settling in on opposite sides of the desk, she asked questions to finish his file. He obviously lied about his birthday so as not to raise suspicion. To her amusement, he was good at mental arithmetic. After half an hour she assured him they had enough for his file. Standing up, she showed him to his room.

Back in the hallway, she stopped in front of one of the doors and knocked. She received no answer but entered anyway.

"Tom?"

Harry saw a boy of his age sitting on a chair by the window. He looked out dreamily, not even turning his head when they entered his room. The room contained two iron beds, two wardrobes, and another chair.

"You'll have to share your room, Tom. We have a new boarder. Be nice to him, okay? Harry I will come back. I am going to get your uniform. "The director left leaving Harry alone with Tom.

"Hi? " Harry tried.

He received no answer. Tom had still not turned his head.

"That idiot has still not understood."

"Understood what? " Harry questioned.

"They should not put anyone else in this room."

"Why?"

"Ask the others. No one has stayed Here over two days. They begged to exchange rooms."

"What made them so afraid?"

"Me."

Harry held back a laugh.

"You are not so scaring."

Tom finally turned and looked at Harry. His dark eyes were piercing, and Harry had to admit that though the boy was small he was scary.

"What did you just say?"

"It's just my cousin is bigger than you. So..."

"I can reduce your cousin to mush if I wanted."

"That would not displease me"

Tom stood up abruptly, knocking over his chair.

"Stop kidding me!"

At that moment it was as if an invisble fist had hit Harry in the face. He collapsed on the ground. He looked up and saw Tom approaching with a victorious smile on his face. Harry was unable to stand up so he tried to retreat but the door was blocking from behind. Fear seized him. He knew Tom was going to attack again. Harry closed his eyes and heard a shock. Opening his eyes he saw Tom on the ground. He received a shock from behind. This time it was just the door.

"Oh! What are you both doing on the ground? Have you been fighting?"

Tom was the first one up, obviously ashamed of being found in this position.

"No. I am fine."

Mrs. Cole could not help watching every angle to see if they were injured. She had to go with the obvious, there were no scratches. Before leaving, she tells Harry to put on his uniform. The latter complies.

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Return the blow?"

"And you, how did you do that? Hitting without touching?"

" I have always been different, Tom confessed. I hurt people I do not like. "

"You do not love me then?"

Tom shrugged. Harry remained thoughtful. He also could do inexplicable things. It had happened many times...but He had never thought to use it for evil, even on Dudley.

"I too can do things." Harry replied.

" You're like me?"

Harry nodded. He did not know if this news comforted Tom or annoyed him.

"You've already attacked people?"

Harry hesitated.

"I set a snake on my cousin."

Tom looked at him with big eyes. Harry laughed.

"So you can talk to snakes?"

Harry nodded his head in confirmation.

" I think we will get along Tom said with a smirk."

Harry who had just finished putting on his uniform, regretted there was no mirror in the room.

"Have you been here long?"

"Since my birth. My mother gave birth to me here, and she died. "He said this with no hint of sadness.

" I'm sorry...I did not know my parents either. They died when I was one year in a car accident."

"Do you not remember them?"

"No I only remember the accident. There was a kind of of green flash."

"You were there during the accident? You survived?"

"Yes I just kept this scar. "Harry confessed pushing a lock of black hair aside.

He saw that Tom watched him with some fascination. He approached slowly and brushed the scar. At that moment Harry felt a searing pain. Taking a leap back he screamed. When he regained his senses he saw that Tom had shaken the air.

"What...I felt like...it was weird. Does it still hurt after all this time?"

"No...well I do not understand. That is the first time it has hurt me. "

"It is strange. But where were you before here if your parents have been dead so long?"

"At my aunt and uncles. "

"And you left? To come here?"

"I came here by chance, but yes I left. It is better to have no family than to have one like that...they are hateful people. I could not live under the same roof."

"You know the will do research on members of your family? She will find them."

" No, she will never find them."

"How can you be sure?"

"It's a long story. "Harry sighed

He told him about how he escaped the zoo, how he found the lifeless body. This seemed to please Tom. He preferred to not mention the hourglass. He did not know Tom very and did not totally trust him. He did not want this mysterious object to become the object of list. Besides he wanted it for himself. So he related how everything moved and he ended up here...fifty years in the past.

"You mean you just come from...1991", exclaimed Tom.

"Yes"

"That's how the future is then? Tell me people are less stupid then. "

"My aunt and uncle are proof that no"Harry said. "You know it's not so exceptional that it's the future. Technology has advanced. There's so many more cars...and faster too."

This did not seem to interest Tom who seemed lost in thought.

"Maybe you have met me in the future then?"

" um yes it's possible but not likely anyways."

"I hope to become someone famous. You could have heard of me."

"I'm sorry but I never heard the name Tom Riddle before."

"Anyway I prefer that name is not known. I hate it. It is the name of my father, the one who abandoned us. My mother and I. If I ever became famous I guess I would change my name."

"Yes, maybe." Harry breathed.


	2. Chapter 2 - A strange friendship

_Hi !_  
 _Here is the second chapter ;) Many thanks to my translator RowenaCobalt !_  
 _I hope you will appreciate this new chapter. You will see the beggining of a friendship between Harry and Tom :) but unfortunately, Tom is already a cruel child..._  
 _Please do not hesitate to review ! i like to know what viewers think about what i write :)_

To the surprise of Mrs. Cole, and others, Tom and Harry soon became inseparable. Despite this new friendship, Tom did not stop torturing his comrades for long, and soon Harry was feared by all too. . Yet Harry was not guilty of any harm that other children were victims. On the contrary, he often tried to reason -and vainely- Tom when he really went too far. Although no one had evidence as to his guilt, nobody was fooled, neither Harry nor Mrs Cole. Tom was at the origin of all these misfortunes.

" Tom, I'm not sure it has really been a good idea to triple in size the head of Bastien."

"It was just for a laugh!"

" But you left it three days in this state! When you knew very well that no one had the power to restore its normal state!"

" It's not so bad ! And I do not like him, he had deserved."

All discussions about it ended this way. Tom still had the last word, and Harry could not prevent him from committing new crimes.

But children soon forgot those nasty mishaps because, as every summer, they journeyed a week vacation at the seaside, on the coast of Britain. The children were excited and even Tom no longer thought to inflict misery on his comrades. As for Harry, he was also very impatient. He had never seen the sea. Each time the Dursleys went on holiday, they left in the old Mrs. Figg. She might be very nice, he would rather be on the beach than in the middle of a living room smelling a little too much like cat.

Still, the trip did not go as planned. The school bus broke down at a little over halfway. They had to wait more than three hours the vehicle is repaired. The children became untenable and poor Mrs Cole had great difficulty in calming them. Finally they arrived at the shelter early evening, and the director announced that it was too late to go to sea today. Despite the protests of his protégés, she was adamant. But when she announced that it was time to eat, everyone suddenly forgot their disappointment. Well almost.

Harry was disappointed, but he was exhausted, and the idea of finding a warm bed did not displease him. Tom, however, looked extremely frustrated. And Harry knew it was not good at all.

"I hope you do not mean to blow up the center "Harry said to his friend.

" No ..." Tom grumbled. "It would not solve anything. But I will see the sea, and I will not wait for it tomorrow."

"What? But how…"

" Tonight."

"You're crazy!"

" You do not want to come, right? You're deflated?"

"I ... no ... but you risk getting caught."

"You know I never get caught."

Harry sighed. He had to admit that Tom was right. There was no risk of getting caught more than being in danger when they were outside. Because the danger was Tom.

They waited while everyone was asleep in their dormitories. Harry heard Tom stand up with grace and discretion of bed He did the was a little afraid, yes, but basically he really wanted to go. He discovered a fearless side that he had never suspected before, when he lived with the Dursleys. But then they would reach the dormitory door, they heard a creaking mattress and a small voice cast:

"Where are you going ?"

"Get back to sleep, Dennis "breathed Harry thought that things were going wrong.

" You wanted to get out of the center, you have no right. I'll call Mrs Cole, this time you will not escape punishment!"

" You want to see the sea, Dennis?" Tom asked.

Harry was stunned. Tom was he trying to offer their friend to come with them? He who could not stand the presence of none other than Harry?

"What? We will see tomorrow the sea ..."

" Well we were going to see today. Tonight, it's almost the storm. We can see huge waves crashing against the cliffs. Tomorrow, Mrs Cole won't let us approach us if the weather doesn't change. And it seems that at night when the moon is highest in the sky, you can see mermaids emerging from the sea."

" You're saying nonsense !"

" You do not have to believe me."

Dennis sighed.

" But you have to come now," 'said Tom gently opening the door of the dormitory.

Dennis opened his mouth to protest, but he changed his mind and obeyed in silence. But arrived in the hall, they were not at the end of their sentence.

"Dennis! What are you doing here?"

"Amy ... you're not in your dorm?"

"I had gone to the bathroom. Why did you take your jacket? Where are you going ?"

" Amy, you should go back to bed ..."

"Dennis! Tell me where you're going! You're not going to even out? ... Especially with him ."

He glanced at Amy, who said " I have no choice."Tom then continued forward, and the girl followed the group, after catching his jacket on the way the coat rack. She wanted to cry out to return, but his throat seemed too tight for that. She might have to wake Mrs Cole but she was convinced that when they come back, the boys were already long gone.

They soon came down the hall, a door and stood before them. Harry did not know what had expected Tom.

" The door will be closed," Harry announced.

"Not for long," whispered Tom.

He passed his hand over the handle by running a flexible wrist movement. There was a click and the door opened. Harry was stunned, but it was nothing compared to the other two children.

Once out of the center, they walked for a while on a small road. Tom then turned right and disappeared into the woods.

" Tom ... should we stay on the path. We risk losing."

" It will be shorter there."

" Do you know where you're going?"

"Yes."

Harry did not answer. After all, he never imagined that Tom could get lost. The other two did not seem so convinced, they were shaking as much as the leaves. The path in the forest seemed endless. Harry wondered how Tom could not get lost. There were only trees, everything looked like, and in addition it was dark, very dark. He followed his friend through more noise than his feet did, actually. If he had no sound, it would have been a shadow in the shadows, impossible to find.

Soon, however, the sounds of their footsteps and wind were not the only ones they heard. It was as if the wind was blowing harder, but Harry knew he was not. He felt his heart beating in his chest. The forest was thinned.

Tom had stopped at the edge of the had reached the top of a huge cliff. The sea of black ink, was raging, and huge waves crashed noisily against the cliff, throwing tiny drops of water onto the faces of the children who were there. Harry closed his eyes. He had never seen anything so beautiful. He almost wanted to cry with joy, but he restrained himself because he knew it would displease Tom.

Tom looked away before him when he called.

"There is a beach down, we'll go down."

"What?" Dennis exclaimed. "Do you think about jumping ?"

Harry shivered. The idea did not appeal had seen in movies young people jumping off a cliff, but they were less high than that. And if there really was a beach below, they risked crashing on the shingle.

"I'm better than that" Tom whispered.

That's when Dennis feet left the ground. He began to wave their arms and legs in all directions, but could not reach the ground. He levitated, and approached more and more to the edge of the cliff.

"No ! NOOOO! Please ! Pity!"

He always waved in vain. It was now above the vacuum. He had closed his eyes and sobbed. Suddenly, gravity seemed to have reappeared and Dennis fell.

"Dennis!"

Amy, shouting, had approached the board hoping catch his friend, but it was too was already several meters down, perhaps already ... Harry slowly approached the edge, and crouched. Struggling against dizziness, he cocked his head to see what was going down. He saw the small figure of Dennis. He was sitting on the beach, head between the knees. He was alive ...

Tom then Amy pushed close to the edge and let go:

"You turn, Harry."

"What?"

" Get her down."

"No ! Tom, I can not do that! I do not know how to do…"

" You have powers or not?"

" Yes, but ... not like you! I do not master."

" You will have to."

He pushed Amy in a vaccum.

In Harry's head, it was chaos. He no longer knew where he was, who he was. He forgot everything, Tom at the orphanage, to Dursley, through his dreams, the green light and flying motorcycles. All that disappeared in a flash, there remained one thing: what to do in that moment. He concentrated all power in this mission, even if he barely remembered what it was and why it was important.

"Harry? It's okay, you can go too."

Harry barely heard the voice speaking to him. It didn't even seemed abnormal him to throw off the cliff, falling in a heap in a vacuum, then slow down to a few meters above the ground to land safely on the pebbles. Now, it seemed simple and natural. It was enough to not think about it, actually. And do it, just do it.

What made him return to him, was to see Amy trying to hold Dennis in her arms, Dennis who had still not bounced back. He was taken to violent tremors. But they managed, Harry had succeeded. Everyone was down the cliff without a scratch.

Behind them was the entrance of a huge had already started to move inside. Amy helped Dennis up, and approached Harry.

" Why did you do that?"

" I did not do anything. It's Tom who pushed you, I just slowed your fall."

" How did you do ? So you have powers?"

Harry remained without daring to answer. He did not know if it was a good idea to admit it to anyone.

" For Tom, I suspected. Each time he was there strange things are going on. But you ... is this why Tom has accepted you ?"

Harry nodded.

"He is too different, and he found someone like him", he admitted .

" You're not like him", threw Amy. "You're not as cruel."

"He told me he did it for a laugh ... I do not think he realizes ..."

" I've never seen Tom laugh. I do not even know if he is able."

Harry thought, and realized she was right. There was a pause and then he added:

" You gonna tell what happened tonight?"

" I ... we'll probably ask me, due to Dennis'condition."

" Do not say anything, please do. Tom revenge He would be able to do you a lot of trouble."

Amy nodded sadly.

"You are right. I will pretend I was too shocked to speak. As Dennis."

Harry nodded. It was then that Tom voice, resonating deep in the cave, called came forward in this direction, but Amy held him back.

" Thanks, Harry."

Tom had advanced towards the back of the cave, so huge that we could not see the he stopped because the beach did not continue further. There was only water and rock out of sight.

" We'll swim", announced Tom.

" Tom, are you sure ..."

" We came so far, continue."

He then entered the water as if the coolness did not affect at all. Harry followed, but he felt his body contract when he entered the icy water. He hurried to swim does not freeze on the spot. In reality, it was not very comfortable, because he had never really learned to swim. He made uncoordinated movements that allowed him to stay out of the water, but he was struggling to keep pace as Tom. He knew he could not touch the bottom with his feets but he tried not to think about it, otherwise he might panic. Fortunately, Amy had to swim supporting Dennis and they do not advancing faster than Harry.

They eventually get to a place where the rock emerged and they could get out of the were surrounded by the rock wall of the cave, but there was a small passage that allowed them to go to another part of the did not hesitate one second and he others followed.

This part of the cave was also immense. There were, unfortunately, still water. In reality, it was a kind of underground lake. There was in the middle a kind of small island emerged. There seemed to be nothing, but Harry hoped with all his heart that Tom would not have the whim to go. He did not really want to dive back into the water.

But Tom seemed satisfied with what he had discovered. He looked at the cave and lake with fascination. Admittedly, it was beautiful. Harry was beginning to be less afraid and enjoy this moment of contemplation. Moreover, there was no other way than that which they had entered, so Tom would not go further. They had finally reached the end of their trip, and we must say that it was worth it.

Harry looked behind him and had a moment of incomprehension. Dennis and Amy were no longer behind him. Yet he was sure they had followed them.

"Tom ... where Dennis and Amy?"

The latter did not respond and kept his eyes fixed on the island.

" Tom, did you hear me? What do you…"

He then looked in the same direction as figures had appeared on the island. How could Tom carry them far down so quickly?And if he could do it, why have swum to come here?

" We should go back,"threw Tom.

He spun around and headed for the exit.

" Tom! You're not going to leave them?"

"It is more prudent," he let without looking back. "And you Know it."

He would reach the passage, but suddenly Harry felt again a great power invading him. The walls of the cave then began to shake and suddenly the passage closed. Tom turned around, a mixture of surprise and anger in his eyes.

"Are you going to really stop me like that, Potter? You want to play this?"

The walls shook, louder this time, and stalactites fell from the ceiling, a few centimeters away from Harry. He threw himself from side to another to avoid landslides. He got up trembling and looked up to see if Tom was preparing to launch a new attack, but he had used his magic to clear the passage which was blocked due to landslide Harry had created.

" Tom! "Harry is annoyed. "You do not have the right to go like that!"

The latter did not even turn around, and plunged into the water to reach the pebble beach. Harry hesitated to follow him because he was not sure he would be able to find all alone the way of shelter. But he could not abandon the other two who were still trapped on the island.

At that time, he heard a creak behind him and saw the lake surface which trembled increasingly. Suddenly, rocks emerged from the water, forming a narrow passage connecting the island to the exit of the was a stunned moment, then rejoined Amy advancing always upholding Dennis. Harry helped carry his friend, and they joined the exit of the cave.

It was difficult to return into ice water and swim in helping Dennis. Harry was already not a good swimmer but more fatigue was starting to win, and he felt all his limbs numb. He was relieved when they finally reached the pebble beach. Yet the worst was yet to come.

" You ... are going to let us go back up?" timidly asked Amy.

" No, Harry cut. We will try to find another way."

They all knew it meant make an incredibly long detour, but Harry felt unable to make fly again his friends. He had no idea how he had made the first time. But he saw the relief on the face of Amy to the idea of keeping feet on the ground for this return to the center.

Next to the beach, they found a small path they borrowed even if it was not going to the it was the only way they could make. If it seemed safer than flying, however the slope was rough and painful legs were praying to reach the top as fast as possible.

Only when the summit was reached, the path became less and less visible and they had to dig into the forest blind. Without the mysterious sense of orientation of Tom, Harry felt suddenly really lost. They really might not find their way ... his fear was increasing every minute.

They finally arrive at the building, after over an hour of wandering in the forest. The lights were on, and Harry knew what that meant. He prepared to spend a very bad time.


	3. Chapter 3 - The visit of Dumbledore

_Hi !_

 _Here is my new chapter! I'm sorry it's late because yesterday i was really busy ! Thank you very much to my translator RowenaCobalt_

 _Thank you yo those who follow me. I can't answer to some reviews because they are posted anonymously, but i read them ;)_

As expected, when Mrs Cole had welcomed them without tenderness, and asked for explanations, Amy had feigned injury. Dennis did not have to pretend: he was actually unable to talk about what had happened that night, he had not reopened the mouth since that night.

Harry, meanwhile, had decided not acting. Mrs Cole was not fooled, she knew that if Harry was able to support Tom is that he had a strong spirit and that should really go hard to traumatize. In addition, he participated in this escapade voluntarily and not under duress unlike his comrades. He confessed to the director they were out to see the sea. He had then told that they had been caught in the storm and the other two were very afraid. As punishment, the three orphans were assigned the chore for a week, but Harry thought it was not so terrible as punishment. Anyway, he was always assigned the chore to the Dursleys. But Mrs. Cole knew that the whole truth was not revealed and she asked Harry:

"Tom was with you, is not he?"

Harry was forced to acquiesce with a nod.

"I have no evidence against him", she sighed. "He was in his dorm when I went to see. I'm sorry, it's unfair, but I can punish him also, and not lift your punishment. But I will eventually catch him, I do not despair."

Harry said nothing, but he thought that Mrs. Cole was very optimistic. No, she will never succeed in catching Tom, that was certain.

Throughout the week they spent at sea, Tom and Harry avoided each other as much as possible, which surprised everyone, except Amy and , Harry knew that when they returned to the orphanage, everything would be different, since Tom and he shared the same room. He dreaded a little now. How Tom would react after what had happened? Harry had clearly refused to follow him blindly as he had done before, and had defended his comrades. He knew that by doing that, he had been a huge obstacle to their budding friendship. At the same time, Tom was really the perfect friend? No, it was horribly cruel, cruel Dudley but much more dangerous. If Harry had followed, it was because for once, it was much more comfortable being a friend of the executioner than the victim ...

When they returned to the orphanage, he spent a whole day without that Tom shares a word with Harry. But he did not want revenge. Perhaps after all, he does not dare to attack the boy who had magical powers. The day they met, Harry defended himself, it could very well again.

It was early in the afternoon, just after lunch, that Mrs Cole knocked at their door.

" Tom? There is someone who wants to see you.

Surprised, Harry glanced at his comrade. For the first time, he saw a glow of amazement on his face. Tom had no family, no one had ever visited him in eleven. Who would want to see him?

At that moment, a tall man entered the room. He had a long beard aubrun color, glasses half-moon, a broken nose, and wore a long dress plum color that gave him a strange look.

" Here Mr Dumbarton ... sorry, Dunderbore. He came to tell you ... well, I'll let him explain. Harry, come on, I think we should leave."

Harry walked to the door, and he crossed the sparkling eyes of Dumbledore, who gave him a benevolent smile. Mrs. Cole closed the door behind him and threw:

" Go will play a bit outside with the others. At least you'll be quiet for a few minutes," she added, making a nod toward the room where was Tom.

Harry pretended to obey her, but when the director had disappeared, he hastened to turn around and came put his ear against the strange man was wearing a dress like that other man, lifeless, he had found in the park ... and he came to see Tom, the only person besides himself who could do magic. He had to know more ...

" Who are you? "He heard.

" I told you. I am Professor Dumbledore and I work in a school called Hogwarts. I came to offer you a place at my school - your new school, if you would come. "

A new school? Who had registered if Tom had no family? It did not make sense. Is it meant that Tom was leaving the orphanage?

He then heard Tom shouting even if he did not make out what he said. Dumbledore's voice, however, remained very quiet.

"Hogwarts," Dumbledore continued as if he had not heard Riddle's last words, "is a school for people with special abilities -"

" I'm not crazy! It was he who reported me, is not it? The others are too scared ... but it's silly, because he too is like me "

"I have no idea what or who you talk about but no matter. I know you're not crazy. Hogwarts is not a school for mad people. It is a school of magic."

Harry thought his heart would stop beating. Had he heard? This man was there to talk about magic? The Dursleys had been saying to him that magic did not exist. Of course, he knew it was wrong, he was even more certain since he had met Tom. But he thought that Tom and he were the case. And that in any case, an adult would not believe them if they talked. Yet that Dumbledore seemed to be aware of the existence of magic. He even spoke of a school .This meant that there were other children like them. Probably a lot, enough to open a school. Why Harry had never met others before Tom?

But something else worried. Dumbledore was asking Tom for him to come to this school. But not him. He thought bitterly that his powers were perhaps not strong enough. He was not nearly as hard as Tom ... Or Tom's parents knew he would have the powers -can be had they also - they had registered him even before his birth. Harry thought of his parents. Were they like him? Did they use magic? For a split second he was surprised that they did not registered him at this school from birth, too. Then he remembered that if he was indeed registered, he would not enter this school before fifty years! If he had stayed with the Dursleys, is a man or a woman dressed oddly would have come knocking on the door to tell him to come to this school of magic? It was so unlikely ... besides, the Dursleys would never let someone as odd as Dumbledore come home.

"I knew I was different, I knew I was special. I always knew there was something. "

"Well, you were right, 'said Dumbledore. You're a wizard. "

It all seemed too unreal to Harry. He knew he had powers ... but then to be called "sorcerer".He did not really have a good image, because of many books for children where they were seen as the bad guys. Harry doubted that it was not, Dumbledore looked very benevolent. But him ? A sorcerer ? No, he was just a child, an orphan, abused by her uncle and aunt, and now locked in an orphanage shabby. He was just him, just Harry.

"If, as I believe, you accept your place at Hogwarts. "

" Yes of course! "

"Then you will call me 'Professor' or 'sir'. "

Harry realized that the conversation became tense. Tom was beginning to become arrogant child. But would it be the same effect with this man? He knew to do magic too, he had no reason to fear Tom ...

Subsequently, all Harry heard was a big breath, followed by a shout of Tom. He saw smoke under the door. For a moment he wondered if he should not go into the room to see what was happening. There were probably fire, and Harry would have bet it was even a misdemeanor of Tom, if he had not heard him scream. The old wizard had he attacked Tom? He hesitated to go for Mrs Cole, but the smoke was growing thicker, and stung his eyes. Uncontrollable coughing suddenly took on, and the door swung open.

The smoke cleared and Harry saw the old man sitting on the be, too far from the door to being able to open it by hand.

"It seems that the confidentiality is not a concept better known than that of property in this orphanage."

Harry looked down. The look of this man were really piercing, and the reproach he could read was unbearable.

" The property ? "Tom wondered.

"I think there is something trying to get out of your wardrobe."

And indeed, a small rattling noise was heard there. For the first time, Tom seemed frightened.

"Open the door", Dumbledore said.

Tom hesitated, then crossed the room and opened wide the door of the wardrobe. On the top shelf, above a pile of clothes worn threadbare, a small cardboard box rattled and shook as if several frantic mice were locked up there.

"Get it! "Dumbledore said.

Tom went down the box that twitched. He seemed troubled.

" Is there anything in this box, you should not have in your possession? "Dumbledore asked.

Tom threw a long look at Dumbledore sharply calculator.

" Yes, I suppose so, sir," he finally replied in a voice void of expression.

" Open it ! "Dumbledore said.

Tom took off the lid and threw the contents on the bed without looking. Harry, who had expected something much more exciting saw small everyday objects intermingled with one another: a yo-yo, a silver thimble, and a tarnished harmonica part. Once out of the box, they stopped moving and remained very quiet on thin blankets. So like that Tom also stole toys and trinkets to his comrades? Harry was not aware of it, but that was not very surprising.

"Thou shalt make all this to their owners with your apologies, "Dumbledore said quietly, returning his wand in his jacket." I would know if this was done. And be warned: stealing is not tolerated at Hogwarts."

Then he turned to Harry.

" As for you, your mischief seems you may be less severe, but I must say that the situation is annoying, very annoying. You heard of the things you should not be aware of."

"Uh ... sir," Tom asked with a surprised voice more shy than usual.

" Yes, Mr. Riddle?"

" Harry made magic too. Why you have not asked him to come also at Hogwarts?"

The teacher suddenly seemed stunned.

"No, you must be mistaken."

" I swear, Professor, I've seen him do."

The old man asked at Harry.

" That is true. It's been years that strange things happening around me. I understood what it was when I met Tom and I discovered that he had powers too."

"It's strange," Dumbledore murmured under his breath.

" My parents are dead for years, they may have not had time to register ... before," Harry offered.

"No that's not it. This is the case of your friend Tom too. And many wizards born to Muggle parents."

"Muggles?" Tom wondered.

"This is the name of those who do not have magical powers. But the Ministry of Magic has powerful systems that can detect magic once it is triggered at a young wizard. Yet, we did not detect you, it's very strange."

" If you do not believe it, he can make you a demonstration!" exclaimed Tom.

"No, it won't be necessary. I feel a magical aura in him. You will be also hosted at Hogwarts, Harry, will have no worries about that. I just need to find which posed this annoying problem. And settle some administrative problems that you may be officially registered in the records of do not worry about it, I take care of everything. However, I had brought the admission letter to Tom, but I have none for you. There is the list of items to buy, you will share, it suits you?"

" I have no money," Tom cut.

"Me neither," Harry admitted.

"That can easily be arranged, said are funds for those in need of financial support to buy books and uniforms. I'll go as fast to the bank to make you open a chest, Harry. You may need to buy used books, but-"

"Where do we buy spell books?" asked Tom.

" In Diagon Alley, Dumbledore said. I can help you find all ..."

"You come with us? "Harry asked, surprised.

"Certainly, if you ..."

" We do not need you, " cut Tom." How you get to this Diagon Alley - sir?" He added, crossing Dumbledore's eye. Harry thought that Dumbledore would insist accompany them but once again he was surprised. Dumbledore handed the envelope containing the list of supplies and, after explaining exactly how to get to the Leaky Cauldron from the orphanage, he said:

" You will be able to see it, unlike Muggles aroung you. Request after the server, Tom, he's pretty easy to remember because he bears your name ..."

Riddle had an irritated gesture, as if trying to chase a fly getting on his nerves.

"You Do not like the name 'Tom'?"

" Lots of Tom Riddle," he muttered, then as if he could not held back the question, as if she burned her lips despite his efforts, he asked:

"Was my father a wizard? His name was Tom Riddle too, they have told me."

"I'm afraid I do not know, "Dumbledore said softly.

" My mother could not do magic, otherwise she would not have died, "Riddle said more to himself than Dumbledore." It had to be him. So - when we have our school stuff - when we will come to Hogwarts?"

"All Details are on the second parchment inside this envelope", said Dumbledore. "You will start from September 1 King Cross station. In the envelope, there is also a train ticket. Obviously, I will send yours, Harry, before the end of the holidays."

Harry was completely upset by the visit of Dumbledore at the orphanage. He still could not realize what had happened and what he had heard. He was happy to have escaped the Dursleys and have found a friend, though he had to admit that life in the orphanage was not very funny. But Tom and he would leave here, they would enter a school, not any, not an old college suburb where the Dursleys planned to send him. No, he would go to a prestigious school of magic!

He felt that Tom was also excited at the idea of going to Hogwarts and to develop his powers, even if he did not show it and stayed impassive. In any case, neither one nor the other had the patience to wait very long, and the day after the visit of Dumbledore, they were gone in search of the famous Diagon Alley, where they should buy their School stuff.

Mrs Cole had authorized them to go, but she had repeatedly told them to be careful and asked them to return to the orphanage before six o'clock. Thus, they were gone,with a smile, in the streets of London. With the old wizard instructions, they easily found the sign of the Leaky Cauldron. It seemed indeed that Muggles passed without noticing the place. At the same time, the pub was pretty dismal, and Harry was not surprised that nobody wants to venture there.

Yet when they entered, he realized that he was mistaken: the pub was packed! However those that were installed drinking all had a rather alarming appearance. They were mostly dressed in a dark cloak, sometimes seedy, and Harry noticed that a sorcerer was blind and he shivered. Most eyes were on them. Tom did not seem bothered at all being the center of attention and he walked with a firm step toward the bar.

"Are you Tom? "He asked haughtily.

"Yes," replied the man. He seemed quite young, though he was already beginning to thin. "I suppose you want to go to Diagon Alley", he threw after ogled the two boys.

They nodded and bartender motioned them to follow him. He walked to a small door at the rear of the property. Harry was beginning to wonder if it was a good idea to follow this strange man, who took them to a small courtyard behind the bar. And if it was a trap?Tom did not seem worried at all however.

Now they were in the small courtyard in front of them there was a large brick wall. The bartender took from his pocket what appeared to be a wooden stick, and tapped a reddish brick wall. Harry wondered if he was crazy, but he quickly noticed with admiration as bricks moved to leave a passage in the wall! The excitement he had felt during the visit Dumbledore resurfaced, but Tom was quicker than him in advance. That's when they discovered the wide crowded aisle world.

All that was before Harry's eyes seemed it is the people who walked cheerfully attired in long robes and wearing pointed hats, incredible items they were carrying or buying, to glittering shop windows. Nothing seemed ordinary here, as if it came from a movie or a parallel world. As they walked into the crowd, the two boys did not know where to turn because there were so many wonderful things around them. They eventually direct their gaze towards each other and threw a knowing smile.

They knew they had a schedule to meet, they knew they had to go to Gringotts, the wizarding bank before doing their shopping, but still they could not help stopping in front of each window to contemplate . Harry was particularly amazed by the shop that sold broomsticks. It must be so awesome to ride it! Tom, meanwhile, was interested in the apothecary's shop which had many very strange and little ragoutants ingredients.

However, Harry ends up out of his contemplation of the Cleansweep 4 and continued to cross the main avenue. Finally, they reached the end, where stood the largest street building. Harry had never seen such a large bank at the Muggles building was amazing. Then they saw before the great silver door, small strange creatures. Smaller than the two young boys, they had long thin fingers, and seemed not very graceful. Besides them, there was a panel, which were inscribed the following words:

 _Enter, stranger, but take heed_  
 _Of what awaits the sin of greed_  
 _For those who take, but do not earn,_  
 _Must pay most dearly in their turn._  
 _So if you seek beneath our floors_  
 _A treasure that was never yours,_  
 _Thief, you have been warned, beware_  
 _Of finding more than treasure there._

Harry realized that the bank would be full of incredible treasures to be secure as well. Tom had obviously reached the same conclusions as Harry saw a gleam of excitement in his worried him. Harry had never had any money, and he suspected that Tom seemed like a dream to him, and it was probably also the case for Tom. But he hoped his friend would not do anything stupid. Now that he was in a world of wizards, it would be much harder to cheat. And begin life in the magical world in robbing a bank was certainly not a good idea.

But Tom did not do anything, and after entering the grand marble lobby, the young man walked with a firm step towards countertops.

" Hello, we need to get money in our safe."

The creature threw him a look, but Tom did not even blink.

" You have the key?"

The two boys looked with had given them nothing at all.

" We are students of Hogwarts," Tom continued."There is money for us."

" Your name, please."

" Tom Riddle."

"Harry Potter."

He looked around one of the many sheets that had just extracted to a folder. He wrote something with a long black feather, and added:

" My colleague will take you to the coffers, if you wish to follow him."

Harry turned and saw another Goblin waiting at one of the many doors that were in the huge hall. He headed it with Tom. The goblin nodded but did not say a word, obviously these creatures were not very talkative.

They entered a long dark tunnel, where there were rails on which awaited them a small wagon. The goblin waved them up inside. Harry vaguely wondered if it was a good idea. He did not see where the tracks led because of the darkness, and the wagon did not seem all youth and issued ominous creaking when they boarded.

Harry wondered vaguely how this transportation worked, when the wagon drove off at full speed. That's when the answer appeared to him and he thought it was obviously magic. After about ten seconds flat, they found themselves at the edge of a great abyss. They had the feeling of free falling so the slope of the rails became steep, almost vertical. Harry had to remember not to shout. But in fact he simply gasped, and he thought for a moment that his heart had stopped beating.

After a few more runs and loops, the wagon suddenly stopped.

He left the car lurched, but he wanted to laugh at this experience even if he was a bit scared at first. However, he looked at the others and saw that neither goblin nor his friend seemed to have felt any emotion after this trip. When Harry, an amused smile, eyes met Tom, he rolled his eyes, jaded to the idea that his friend could find this little trip funny.

" Safety No. 877", announced the goblin of his little voice hoarse while leaving a key. "Mr. Riddle, please."

The door opened on the chest. Harry found small heaps of coins distributed in the was not an incredible amount but it was already huge, Harry thought. Tom took about a third of the contents of the safe, hoping that's enough to buy his business. Harry could not help but squint on large pieces, and found that they were very different from Muggle were made of bronze, others silver, and finally, more rarely, gold. He thought they were going to have trouble understanding how the wizard money worked and it was going to be complicated at first.

But he turned from Tom and his loot because the goblin now take them to the nearby chest, 878, Harry would get his money. His own money to him and him alone. Finally.


	4. Chapter 4 - Arrival a Hogwarts

_Hi !_

 _Sorry for the delay, i need to prepare for my travel in UK...so i am really busy!_

 _I want to thank my translator Rowena Cobalt and_ _elijahlover_ _who help me to correct mistakes on my translated text !_

 _I hope you will enjoy this chapter :)_

Their trip to Gringotts was incredible, and the two friends were eager to spend their new fortune. Looking through the list, they immediately came to an agreement: they would begin by getting their magic wands. They were most eager to get them because they knew this item would help them develop, and better control, their powers. Harry thought when he had a wand he would be able to do things as incredible as Tom did.

A bell rang overhead when they entered the small shop. There were little boxes in bulk in every direction. A fairly young man stood behind the counter, obviously trying to sort the boxes.

"Oh! Good morning gentlemen. You're here to buy your first wand, I suppose?"

The two boys nodded. Harry felt that Tom was almost feverish, and even he was having trouble hiding his excitement.

"Well...well," the seller continued, "Let's see what suits you. "

He began with Tom. Having already taken measurements of the boy, he grabbed a stack of rectangular boxes. Tom then tried the sticks, one at a time. Each time, the sparks flew, and once even the counter caught fire moments before the seller pulled the wand out of Tom's hand, but each time, the man snatched the wand from the hands of Tom with an annoyed look about him and put a new one in his hands. But suddenly, as Harry was about to fall asleep, there was an immense burst of air into the room, and Harry shuddered ... it was like a magic spell had hit him.

"Yew wood with a phoenix feather core, 13 and a quarter inches...this wand has chosen you, Mr. Riddle."

Tom stared at his new light-coloured wand, and great pride was emanating from him. "Now you, Mr. Potter."

He tried to use a few wands. However Ollivander soon became thoughtful.

"It's not always the case, but sometimes the brothers have similar wands."

"We are not brothers!" Tom snapped.

Harry had to admit that they had a certain physical resemblance, but surely not enough to suggest they were brothers …

"Obviously," the seller said as he blew a breath, "but you have a connection, I feel it."

Harry and Tom looked surprised. Was the man delirious? Anyway, he came back with a box in one hand, which he placed on the counter excitably. Harry took the wand, and he felt again the sensation he had experienced just before, but this time, the magic emanated from him! It was the most amazing thing he'd ever felt ...

"Strange ... very strange," whispered the seller.

"What's strange?" Harry asked timidly.

"This bond, I did not make a mistake. It is the wand that chooses his master, Mr Potter, and it is strange that in one day I sold a pair of brother wands".

Seeing Tom and Harry's confused looks Ollivander explained.

"It means they each contain a phoenix feather from the same bird."

They went about the rest of their business in a surprisingly calm manner. All their excitement was put to an end by their strange experience in the wand shop. Was it possible that there really is a bond between him and Tom? Was their meeting not a simple coincidence? And if it wasn't a coincidence, how had someone made sure he was in the right place at the right time? It was still not every day that an object capable of time travel was found. Or maybe it was just fate that had brought them together.

Another idea, that overwhelmed Harry, was that Ollivander had called them "brothers." Obviously, this was not the case as it was impossible since Harry was born fifty years later. But is it possible that Tom could be his family? One of his ancestors? That possibility seemed so strange, but he suggested it to his friend. The latter challenged that idea immediately, he found it absolutely ridiculous. Harry felt annoyed, as if Tom thought Harry was not worthy of his blood. Tom simply added that he had no family, and he never would.

They arrived at the orphanage half an hour late, and were lectured by Mrs. Cole, but neither boy paid attention. This day was so amazing, that ordinary life no longer seemed to matter: a new life away from all that was open to them.

Hardly settled in their room, they began to store their valuable new possessions, when Harry heard repeated shots behind. He turned to the door but the noise did not come from there. He looked to the window and saw with surprise a large owl tapped against the glass. Tom was quicker to open it, and he noticed that something was tied to the leg of the animal.

"It's for you, Harry."

That night, Harry re-read the acceptance letter several times before falling asleep, and laid the train ticket carefully in the drawer of his nightstand. He had only to wait until the first of September now.

The last part of the holiday was incredibly trouble free. Tom was so obsessed with his new school he hadn't thought to play any more dirty tricks on his fellow orphans. Harry was happy at the idea that this new life may allow his friend to get back on track.

Even if Mrs Cole had almost begged Dumbledore to take Tom so she was free of him, she was still moved. The boy seemed to calm down and mature a bit lately, and she was a little sad to see him leave just when he was getting better. As for Harry, he was not there long, but she was attached to the boy. He was adorable, and she wondered how a kid as nice and innocent as Harry could make friends with Tom. But she was certain that he had a positive influence on him.

She could not leave children unattended in the orphanage, so she booked a taxi that was to take them to King's Cross station to catch their train. When the car pulled away, she could not restrain a tear. She was glad not to have wept before them. Especially in front of Tom, actually.

Half an hour later, the two children were in front of the large building. With a determined air, they advanced in to the lobby. Harry checked that he still had his ticket. He checked the time. They still had ten minutes. However, they still had to find the platform.

" 9 3/4...Is this it?" Harry wondered.

"We are dealing with wizards, do not forget. I guess it will not be an ordinary train. The Leaky Cauldron was hidden in the muggle world. I guess that is the case for our school too and the train. It would be problematic if Muggles climbed into our train by mistake right?"

Harry nodded. Yet the Leaky Cauldron was visible for them, but then he saw nothing special outside Muggles who were running in all directions, and ordinary trains that went all over England and even further.

"We should head for platform 9. Logically, 9 ¾ the way should not be far away."

So they headed to the barrier that separated platforms 9 and 10. At first they saw nothing unusual. Then they noticed that some passers-by were dressed strangely. They were not wearing dresses like Dumbledore or the wizards from the Leaky Cauldron their clothes seemed to be of Muggle origin, but they were not what a normal muggle would usually wear ... some people looked really ridiculous. Then Harry noticed a family carrying heavy luggage and a cage containing an owl. He had a vague recollection of the magical menagerie of Diagon Alley, and the owl who brought him the letter, they were certainly in the right place.

They followed these people with unusual speed. All seemed to stop at a specific location on the platform, but none got into a carriage of a train that surrounded them. In the middle of the platform, there was a barrier, and it looked quite natural, wizards were racing in and disappeared one by one. Harry was both surprised and terrified. He had seen some amazing things since his escape from the Dursleys, but he could not help but be amazed by every magical phenomenon. But mostly he wondered how Muggles could not see anything; he wondered where he would find the courage to rush headlong into this heavy barrier.

"So you going?" Tom whispered.

Harry froze, and his friend sighed loudly before launching in to the barrier. Like the others, he disappeared instantly.

He did not want to look like a coward in front of his friend. Besides the barrier was the only thing between him and Hogwarts. He could not ever give up, there was nothing else for him in the world anyway. He closed his eyes and rushed at the barrier.

When he opened his eyes, he was on a smaller platform. There was a big red Train spitting plumes of smoke, and the platform was crowded and much noisier than the Muggle side. This was due to the incredible number of young children. Some wept, others laughed, but only the most intimidated remained silent. Harry met the gaze of Tom and they exchanged a smile. It was so rare to see his friend smile Harry thought sadly. But at that moment, nothing could spoil their happiness, and it seemed that their painful past, their orphan past, Privet Drive and the orphanage, it was all behind them now.

Moments later, they were both settled in a compartment. Their excitement was immense, they did not stop to see other students, dragging their trunks behind them, passing Harry and Tom as they walked past their compartment. However, no one came into their me lowered automatically, but after crossing one second the eyes of Tom, continued their journey to find space elsewhere.

Harry was conflicted. On one hand, he wanted to get to know the other children that had magical powers. He had met Tom, but to chat with others in the same situation could be interesting. At the same time, Harry had never imagined being surrounded by many friends. In fact, he had never had any before Tom. Dudley did not allow it. To already have one friend seemed exceptional to him, so the idea of having more than one... he thought he would definitely be uncomfortable being surrounded.

The train started, and Harry saw all the little heads looking through the windows, waving to their families. He had a heavy heart. Until then he had never really felt that way. When he was with the Dursleys, despite the little affection he received, he considered them still as his family. Then at the orphanage, he was surrounded by children who, like him, had nobody. But at Hogwarts, everything would be different. Tom and him would be the only orphans, and they would be looked at differently.

Harry thought of his parents. Tom thought his father was a wizard and his mother a Muggle, because the latter had died giving birth to him. Harry had no idea if Tom was right, but he followed his friend's reasoning, his parents were certainly not wizards. A person with great power could certainly not die from a simple car accident, could they? At the same time, Harry did not find it logical. He had never been more resistant than other children.

When he fell he got hurt, he bled, was made of flesh, blood and bones like everyone else. If the accident was violent, his mother and father could have been mortally wounded. He thought that Tom idealized their condition as wizards a little too much: they had powers but were still mortal. But Tom had always tended to feel omnipotent, and that worried Harry. One day, too much confidence in himself could cause his friend to turn against him.

The silence stretched between them for a long time, when the compartment door opened. Harry then saw a young boy he found a bit strange. He looked very strong, he was also very large. One could easily say sixteen, but Harry saw that his face indicated that he was much younger than that. In fact he even wondered if he was a first year, just like them. But he was so huge! He seemed a little intimidated, but unlike the others, the look of Tom did not seem to bother him. He ended up taking his courage in his two huge hands and said "Can I come in with you? The others, they say I make them afraid."

Harry nodded with a slightly embarrassed smile. He noticed that the boy was holding a rectangular box like a shoebox.

"By the way, my name is Rubeus. I'm going to Hogwarts for the first time! My dad is super proud of me. And you are?"

"Tom" the boy cut in before Harry had even had time to open his mouth. "And this is Harry. And our parents are not proud of us since they died."

Rubeus gaped at this scathing reply. Harry glared at Tom. He did not need to be so cruel to other students when they had not even arrived at Hogwarts! He tried to change the subject, "What's in that box?" he asked, curious.

"Oh," the boy said blushing, "Nothing, nothing very interesting."

Tom, who had not deigned to turn away from the window since Rubeus had entered the compartment, turned around, suddenly full of interest and looked at the giant boy.

"Tell us what's in the box", he spat.

"That is to say," the boy stammered, "just now the others were frightened when I showed them, so I don't think" ...

"Show us what it is, or it is you who will be afraid!"

Harry wanted to tell his friend to calm down, but at that time, a sharp pain shot through his scar, Rubeus slightly opened the lid of the box. Harry could see a pretty amazing little creature. Somewhat resembling a fairy, it was covered with thick black fur. She seemed to be unconscious after being stuck in the box and did not move. Rubeus quickly closed the box. He noted that the two other boys were amazed.

"This is a doxy", he explained. "People are afraid, they say they are dangerous, but it's not true they are very nice. They don't bite even if they are bothered. I found it this summer; my father would not let me keep it so I hid it. Please don't report me."

"Why are the others so afraid of it?" Tom asked, suddenly interested.

"It's just ... if they bite they can be a bit poisonous."

"Give me the box!"

"What? No! "Rubeus was indignant." No, do not report me, please!"

"I will not report you, I want you to give me that box."

"But it's mine!"

Harry thought maybe he should remind Tom of what Professor Dumbledore said about Hogwarts at the Orpahange, but he did not have the opportunity. While Tom and Rubeus trying both to grab the box, it burst open and the creature flew away.

It began to wander in all directions, bumping against the walls and the glass. The three children had to drop several times to prevent it touching them. Harry rushed to the window to open it in the hope that the deadly creature escaped. But it was not before a girl, who must have been at least five years older than them, wearing a badge on her robes, entered the compartment.

"What's going on here?" she exclaimed.

In response, she received a hairy creature in the head. The doxy got tangled in her hair and she waved her wand in all directions to get rid of it, to no avail. Harry was paralyzed. He wanted to help but he touched the creature he might be bitten too. Everything happened so fast. Tom whipped out his wand of yew wood from his pocket and pointed it at the girl and the creature. Without saying a single word, a light green net rushed towards its target. Harry was blinded for a moment, then he heard a piercing cry, and he could see what had happened.

The girl had ceased to scream, but continued to breathe heavily, trembling. The creature had fallen to the ground, dead.

Alerted by the noise, other prefects arrived. One of them took care of his colleague, while others removed the body of the creature. During that time, Rubeus sobbed loudly. Harry sat shyly beside him, "I am sorry…"

"He killed her. It was my friend, and he killed her..."

Harry thought it was an exaggeration to call this hairy creature that had nearly killed them a "friend" but he understood that the boy was attached, and he was sorry for him that it had finished well. At the same time, it was better that the doxy was never introduced into the school compound, where it could do more damage.

When he saw Tom approaching, Rubeus shot him a dirty look and walked out of the compartment. They had no time to make any comment on it because they were told that they would soon arrive at Hogwarts and they had to put their wizarding robes.

A few minutes later, they were on the platform of the station of a small village called Hogsmeade. He heard prefects screaming to the early years to regroup. There was also a burly and surly man that was calling for them.

When he was assured that everyone was there, he gestured for them to follow, while their baggage is taken up to Hogwarts.

"Look at that," Tom whispered as they started moving.

Harry looked up and was amazed by the vision that appeared to him. Before him on the other side of the lake, stood the most gigantic and magnificent castle he had ever seen. These last few weeks he had discovered incredible things, but this castle far exceeded anything he had seen before. Was it really possible that this is Hogwarts? Whether they were going to school? His new school? It was so big, Harry was sure he would be lost. It was already night, so he did not see the details of the architecture of the building, but noticed that the silhouette of the castle was incredibly massive.

They had reached the lake, and Harry saw on the surface of the sparkling water dozens of small wooden boats. They would then cross the lake! Harry thought excitedly. It was like being in a dream a few moments later when he found himself with Tom and two other girls in first year, in a boat, gliding silently over the water, and approaching the castle. Hogwarts including the hundreds of lighted windows looked like extra stars in the sky.

They stopped at the foot of the castle, in a large shed where they moored boats. Then the man Harry had heard was the gamekeeper named Ogg, brought them up countless allies. Finally, they reached a large paved courtyard at the foot of the tallest tower in the school. The huge oak door opened, and Harry saw Professor Dumbledore appear. The look of it quickly through the crowd of new students, and lingered a split second Harry and Tom that he sent a discreet smile. The latter are however not answer and winced.

"Welcome to you all to Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! I am Albus Dumbledore, Transfiguration teacher and Head of Gryffindor House. You will return to join the other students in the Great hall and will be divided into the different houses. Their names are Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Slytherin. Your house is very important since you will stay in that house for the duration of your studies at Hogwarts.

Harry and Tom exchanged a worried look. They had neither of them had heard about there being different houses before. Harry felt a wave of anxiety invade, what if they were separated? However, the sorting ceremony seemed to be determined to happen despite Harry's feelings, because the doors of the Great Hall opened.

Harry's breath hitched. The room was huge and heavily decorated. Four long tables occupied by other students were distributed side by side in the room, and at the back of the hall, directly in front of them stood a fifth table where all the teachers sat. At the centre of the table was a man who Harry assumed was to be his Headmaster. Hundreds of floating candles were above their heads, but it was the ceiling that caught Harry's attention. At first glance, it seemed that there was no ceiling at all, but in reality, Harry knew it was a magical ceiling which reproduced the night sky that could be seen from outside. In front of the head table, was a stool on which an old patched pointed wizard's hat sat. The biggest surprise for Harry was when it began to speak:

 _Again this year, I see new faces,_

 _For over a thousand years, I was named the Sorting Hat,_

 _This name I owe to the founders,_

 _Educating sorcerers, they did so zealously_

 _The bold Gryffindor,_

 _In his house, the brave dwell_

 _As for Rowena, she closed her talons_

 _To those whom wisdom smiles on_

 _The one who adopted the badger as shield_

 _Was none other than the patient Helga_

 _For Salazar, blood mattered_

 _And often the most ambitious he chose_

 _None were eternal,_

 _And to ensure the distribution of the new generation_

 _They employed their powers_

 _And one day, they gave me life_

 _Not only with great intelligence_

 _In addition, I can read your heart_

 _To send you to the right house_

 _And then your chosen path is right_

There was a round of applause. Harry was not reassured ... how could this hat read in their heart? What if he could read their minds as well? Would he discover that Harry was not in his time of origin? Would he reveal his secret to everyone?

Professor Dumbledore unrolled a long parchment and began to read the names aloud. As each trembling student approached and sat on the stool before the Sorting Hat, the latter was silent, sometimes for minutes, and then he cried out the name of one of the four houses. Finally, the poor girl or the poor boy took refuge at the table that had been assigned to, most of them smiling nervously at the applause and accolades of their new housemates.

"Rubeus Hagrid!"

The huge boy whose head rose high above the crowd of first years clumsily approached the hat. Harry noticed he still had red eyes. If the hat fell over the eyes of most young students, this was not the case for him. It was about ten seconds before the hat exclaimed:

"Gryffindor!"

He walked to the table of red and gold, but the applause was somewhat lacking. All of the students at the table seemed surprised by the size of the young man. When the latter took a place in the middle of the bench, he had to push everyone and the student who was at the end of the row fell to the floor. Beside him, Tom gave a disdainful sniff.

"Tom Riddle!"

The latter took a step, absolutely not intimidated and internally Harry admired him. He knew when it would be his turn, he would suddenly become as clumsy as Hagrid and look like a fool before all of his new school. He looked at his friend sitting on the stool, and Dumbledore placed the hat on his head. The latter brushed the crown of Tom's head for a split second, Dumbledore had not even had time to let go, when the hat exclaimed:

"Slytherin"

Harry saw Dumbledore frown, while his friend joined his new housemates, a satisfied smile on his face. Harry's heart began to beat faster. Would the Sorting Hat separate them?

A good handful of students were sorted before his turn came. He felt a lump in his throat when he heard:

"Harry Potter!"

Harry took a deep breath and walked, trying his best not to trip. He managed this same feat but he felt suddenly that his approach was ridiculous. Did he walk normally? What was he doing with his arms? But when he came to the Sorting Hat, Professor Dumbledore smiled and he relaxed a little. Then he felt the hat was laid on his head.

"Hmm ... interesting", whispered a voice that seemed to be in his head. "We have been busy. We should not have to meet so soon, if I am not mistaken?"

Harry shivered ... he knew! He would probably reveal his secret to the teachers ... and they would send him back to his time, they would send him to the Dursleys. Was he enrolled at Hogwarts in 1991? Hogwarts was there even?

"You have immense qualities, I'm happy to meet you sooner than expected. You show a desire to prove yourself, and Slytherin will help you on the path to greatness."

Harry felt a wave of relief invade. The Hat had said nothing, and it wanted to put him in the same house as Tom!

"Looks like it pleases you? "Whispered the voice again. In this case, let's go with...

" SLYTHERIN!"

Harry rushed to the snake's table, and sat alongside Tom who gave him a slight smile. Harry did not notice the girl had tripped whilst approaching the Sorting Hat, and panicked when they heard the mocking laughter echoing in the hall, before being sent to Ravenclaw.

She was the last student to be sorted. Harry thought the mouth-watering feast was about to begin, but he was mistaken. The Headmaster, who introduced himself as Professor Dippet, made them a speech, with particular emphasis on certain points of -this Regulation, which, not surprisingly, seemed to profoundly bore Tom.

Finally, before the wondering eyes of new students, hundreds of dishes suddenly appeared on different tables. Harry never had seen so much food at once, and yet God knows that Dudley demanded monumental reserves in the pantry. He was not disappointed when he first tasted the dish, it was simply delicious! It made him want to taste a bit of everything! Unlike when he was at the Dursleys, he was not short of food in the orphanage, but the food was far from tasty. At the time, he was not offended, already happy to eat his fill. But now that he was at Hogwarts and had tasted such delicious food, he would be unable to return to the orphanage ... the gloomy building had been a welcome retreat, but it now seemed so pitiful next to Hogwarts!

The meal came to an end and Harry felt his eyelids growing heavy. He wondered when the feast was going to end, but fortunately the Dippet teacher asked the prefects to take the first years to their common rooms. Harry and Tom stood up, but when they went out of the Great Hall, they heard a soft voice call:

"Harry, Tom, could you come to my office if you please?" Dumbledore asked. Do not worry, I will accompany you to your common room afterwards, then...

Harry gritted his teeth, summoned to the office of a teacher on the first day, it started well! Was it about what had happened on the train? Probably ... but Harry had done nothing to him, so why was he there? Tom did not seem too worried and stared at Dumbledore with a look of defiance.


	5. Chapter 5 - First lessons

_Hi !_

 _I am so sorry about the delay ! I've just arrived in UK and it was a lot of new things for me, i didn't have the time for my fanfiction!_

 _I hope you will like my new chapter :) Thanks to RowenaCobalt and Eiljahlover !_

Dumbledore led them to the first floor, and Harry was impressed by the huge staircases that moved! It was even better than muggle escalators! But despite this fun moment, he again felt his anxiety win when they entered the Transfiguration teacher's office. The latter motioned for them to sit and settled himself on a seat on the other side of the desk.

"I think you know why you are here? We need to talk about what happened on the train earlier."

"Why do you take care of that?" Tom cut in. Should we not be sent to the Headmaster?

"The Headmaster is very busy," the old wizard replied calmly, "now that the school year has begun, he has a lot to do."

"We are in Slytherin," Tom continued. Why is the head of our house not in charge of this?"

Dumbledore sighed.

"I came to you from the orphanage to speak with you to Hogwarts. We talked a while, so I know a little bit so it seemed logical to be me who takes care of you, rather than a complete stranger. When the other teachers will experience better, this will obviously be the Professor Slughorn who will look after you, of course. I should also point out that a student of my house is concerned by what has happened, and he came in my office right before you. It is therefore interesting to me to have two visions of what happened.

Tom was silent for several seconds, and then announced, "It was a dangerous creature out of its box ... if I had not done something ..."

"Miss Fradley of Ravenclaw is grateful indeed that you released her from the doxy, and teachers agree to say that your act could be considered heroic as it allowed this girl to be taken out of danger. "

Dumbledore seemed tense when saying this, as if it was something difficult to admit.

"However, even if the act itself was a good one, there are two things we need to talk about. The first is that Mr Hagrid told me that the box containing the doxy opened, when you wanted to take him."

"He had no right to have a dangerous creature at Hogwarts, is that not correct?"

"Obviously," confessed Dumbledore. "And he will be punished for this act, but that is not the issue. You wanted to prevent this creature from being introduced into the castle, that's fine, but you could have talked to a teacher or failing a prefect. You remember, I hope, the conversation that we had at the orphanage about your move to Hogwarts."

"I did not steal!" Tom said indignantly. Then he turned to Harry, like asking him to confirm his words. Harry froze. He did not know what to do. He was firmly convinced that Tom had indeed had the intention of stealing the creature to reuse it against someone. He did not want to lie, but at the same time he did not want to betray his friend.

"I ... I guess Tom just wanted to watch. We barely glimpsed the creature; no one knew what it was or if it was really dangerous."

Tom nodded. Dumbledore had nothing to say to that.

"Well, there is also something else, something far more serious. I wanted to talk to you. When you got rid of Miss Fradley's attacker, Tom, you used a spell. Where did you learn?"

"Nowhere!" exclaimed Tom. "Where do you want me to have learned? I never knew any other wizards."

"This spell is one of the most complex that exist, and the formula cannot be used without learning it beforehand!"

"I have not used the formula! It's like what you told me, sir. You know, children who do not control their magic. They do not know the formula, but at times, they cast spells unintentionally."

"I see," Dumbledore murmured thoughtfully. "Anyway, Tom, you must know something. Three spells, are in a category called "the unforgivable curses". It is strictly prohibited to launch these spells, regardless of the context. The one you used is one of those three, and it is called the Avada Kedavra, the killing curse. I hope you realize you could have caused the death -accidental I am certain- of Miss Fradley."

Tom seemed fascinated by his words.

"I am sorry. What are the other two Unforgivable Curses?" He asked, concerned.

"I do not see any point for you to know now," Dumbledore retorted, frowning. "I suppose you did not know the nature of this spell, much less the associated regulations, but now you must be very careful because if you were to cast another Unforgivable Curse, you would have big problems with the Ministry of Magic and then I can do anything for you, do you understand?

Tom nodded but added, "Professor, how do I know if I cast the spells that are allowed or not, if you do not tell me what are the other two "unforgivables" are? I could start one without knowing."

"Well, when you see what those spells, it is obvious that they are not very consistent with morality, but it seems that for you this is not so obvious ... One of them allows you to take control of anyone, the second creates excruciating pain. But I think that you had no intention of doing this to anyone."

"Obviously," Confirmed Tom with a smile.

"Very well, in that case, you can wait outside. I have a few things to discuss with Harry."

The latter was astonished. What had he done for the teacher to want to talk to him? Tom sent a nod to the teacher, stood up and left the office. Dumbledore waved his wand, and announced "A silencing charm. At least we'll be safe from eavesdroppers."

He paused.

"I am pleased that you received your train ticket in time and that no administrative problems have hindered your entry to Hogwarts. Now, Harry, I'd like to talk a little.

"As you know, your magic was not detected by the department that deals with such matters therefore you were not automatically enrolled in Hogwarts. I did more research, and I especially started questioning Mrs Cole. She told me that you were at the orphanage for a few weeks. Where were you before?"

Harry swallowed hard. He felt that the conversation had become bad for him.

"I lived with my uncle and aunt."

"How did you end up in the orphanage?"

"They did not want me."

"From what I've heard, they are not the ones who brought you to the orphanage, correct? You came alone."

Harry did not know what to say.

"If you were left on the street, it can be very strongly punished by law, either muggle or wizard."

"Frankly," Harry admitted, "I do not care. I no longer wanted to live with them and now I am gone. Leave them alone, I just do not want to hear about them. I will return to the orphanage in the summer and it will be fine."

"If that's what you want, Harry. However, I am confused ... the name "Potter" is well known in the wizarding world. A very old family...

"If I'm certain of one thing," Harry said, "it is that my uncle and aunt are Muggles. They even wanted no magic to be discussed."

"Strange," noted Dumbledore, "muggles are generally interested or fascinated when they hear about magic."

"Not them."

"Anyway, I have carefully studied the Potter family tree but I have found no trace of your existence. What do you know about your parents, Harry?"

"Not much," he confessed. My uncle and aunt did not want to talk about them, as if they dishonoured our family by having magic... They were called Lily and James, that's all I know.

"Hmm ... I did not find either of these names in the genealogy...

"Sir, it is possible that they may not be witches, right? They were perhaps Muggles who had the same last name? I do not imagine that the sister of my aunt ... was a witch, even if she's my mother."

Deep down, Harry was persuaded otherwise. He liked to think he was descended from a family of witches, and the "muggle" version seemed less plausible. At the same time, if Dumbledore was aware that he had no logical relationship with the Potters alive today, he would do more research and eventually perhaps discover the truth. If Dumbledore thought the whole family was Muggle, he would go on the wrong track, Harry hoped.

"It's possible, Harry" said the old man simply, but Harry knew he had failed to convince him. Prior to escorting you to the dormitory," he added, "I would like to talk to you about something else."

Harry looked a little surprised at the tone the man took. He seemed anxious.

"Tom is your friend, and that's a good thing for you to arrive at Hogwarts together, it will definitely help you integrate. But this boy, unlike you, has spent many years in the orphanage, and I think I can say that he lived badly enough. It is perhaps no coincidence that even before he begins his studies, he shows a penchant for black magic. Mrs Cole told me about the strange events that occurred at the orphanage. There is no doubt that Tom is behind each one. He also performed a deadly spell on the train, which could have led to the death of your fellow Ravenclaw. I hope with all my heart that his entry into the world of magic will enable him to find his place and to return to the right path, but I have to put you on guard Harry. Beware of him."

"At the orphanage, I was trying to tell him to stop. But he does not fear authority. He never gets caught.

"I see. Please, continue to try to reason with him. You're his friend, maybe he will eventually listen."

"Are you scared I'll become like him, professor?" Harry asked.

The latter remained stunned for a few seconds.

"No. You have to be careful, of course, some people are more impressionable than others. But I think you're not like him."

"Yet we are alike," Harry reminded him. "Our wands have the same core. We have already said."

He read from Dumbledore's face that he had thought the same thing.

"They are physically similar, but that's not it. They are wands that have a feather from the same phoenix. The seller said it was amazing, there was a bond between us."

The teacher stiffened suddenly and abruptly asked, "Can I see your wand?

Harry timidly took it out of his pocket and placed it on the desk. The old man looked at it and a surprised look spread across his face, as if he was seeing a magic wand for the first time. However, he said nothing and gave the wand back to its owner.

"And then," Harry added, "he is in the same house and more. But I guess that's because we talk to snakes.

This time, Dumbledore jumped in his chair.

"What did you just say?"

"What ... Tom and I can talk to snakes."

He realized that he had perhaps made a blunder.

"Because ... we've both been sent to Slytherin, I thought it was maybe a qualification required to enter the house."

"Think again, Harry. Most students of Slytherin house cannot. It is a rare gift. One of the best known being able is Salazar Slytherin himself, so there is a link with the house in which you have been sent that is obvious. Since then, no official document mentions the existence of a wizard with such a gift –not even in the whole of Europe- so it's pretty amazing you two have this ability. But I prefer to warn you and you can also tell Tom. Being named a Parselmouth is little known due to its rarity and is often associated with black magic. Therefore it would be better to avoid telling other students or teachers about this…talent. This will certainly prevent every second of sidelong glances and it will avoid panic among other students unnecessarily."

Harry nodded and Dumbledore sent him a forced smile.

"Come and join Tom, I'll walk you to the dorm."

The next morning, Harry thought he was very lucky to still be in the castle. Dumbledore had not found out that something was wrong from its past. He took his hourglass-shaped pendant in his hand then made sure that it was completely hidden under his shirt.

When he pushed back the big green quilt that covered him, he shuddered. Whose idea was it to put the common room in these icy dungeons? He left the dorm and found himself in a dimly lit room with a greenish light. He understood that they had to be below the lake and he felt nauseous at the thought of having so many litres of water over the head. Tom was already up and sat in a chair, staring into the fire. He asked Harry no questions about his conversation with Dumbledore, they went quietly to breakfast.

Their schedules were distributed, and they found that they started with Potions and that it was held in the dungeons. Harry was disappointed. He would have liked to discover other parts of the castle. He must therefore resolve to descend to the depths of Hogwarts.

When they entered the potions classroom, Harry was surprised by the mixture of smells that attacked his senses. Some reminded him of things. He was also surprised by the impressive number of jars containing various substances, generally unsavoury. Professor Slughorn greeted them with a smile. He was dressed in a velvet jacket, and his stomach was relatively portly.

"Come on! Sit down! Put yourself in pairs near a cauldron. Hurry latecomers! He said in a cheerful tone.

The course was very theoretical at first, Harry found after time. They began to concoct the potion just twenty minutes before the end. Harry's potion did not have the green hue it should have, and it frustrated him. He thought Potions would be more fun. Tom's was more successful, but Harry did not dare ask him how he had done it. His friend always wanted to keep a bit of mystery around him. In contrast, Professor Slughorn made his lessons relatively interesting. He was positive about his students' potions, even though almost all the potions were unsuccessful. At least Wizard teachers were less demanding and severe than Muggle teachers.

But this first impression was quickly destroyed. The other teachers did not hesitate to say when the work provided by students was poor. Dumbledore, even though he was nice, was also one of them. He was strict but fair. However, what struck Harry the most, during Transfiguration lessons, was the tension between the teacher and his friend. The first seemed to intensely monitor his students, as if he was going to suddenly begin torturing one of his peers any second, while the second was constantly glaring at the adults. After only one day these two already hated each other.

On their second day, they attended a lesson that all the students eagerly awaited, flying. Only Tom did not seem excited at the idea, but Harry expected that. Harry found this lesson wonderful and it was the only one since his arrival that really made him realise he was in a Magical School. They had only risen a few meters above the ground for a short time, but Harry had found the feeling wonderful. Tom had, as usual, managed easily, but did not seem to derive any amusement from it. This had baffled so many other students and the teacher, of course.

Despite Tom's strange behaviour, most teachers were very satisfied with his ability and his work. It was a week after the return, the professor Slughorn came to see Tom at the end of the lesson.

"Oh, Tom! I wanted to say, I read your homework, and I am incredibly surprised by its quality. You have an undeniable gift for potions, for sure! Tell me, are you doing anything tonight? I organize a private party, there will be the members of the Slug Club, but I would be honoured by your presence."

"Okay professor, I'll try to come."

"Perfect, Mr. Riddle! Perfect! Well go ahead, I do not want you to be late for your next class."

Harry was quite amazed that Professor Slughorn had ignored him when he was right next to Tom. Not that he would have been comfortable going to a party, he had never done so in his life ... but still, to be treated as if he didn't even exist because his own potions homework was probably of a lower quality than Tom's work!

"What is the Slug Club?" Harry questioned.

"It's a society, formed by Professor Slughorn. I've heard the seventh years talking."

"How are its members selected?"

Tom shrugged.

"I imagine Slughorn has soft spots for some of these students."

"It did not take you long to get in to his good books," Harry pointed out.

They entered the common room and fell in to two emerald green chairs. Tom pulled out a huge book from his bag.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"A book."

"Thanks, I had not noticed. But seriously?"

"You ask a lot of questions - too many."

There was a moment of silence, and then Tom said "I found out what the other two Unforgivables Dumbledore told us about are. They are called the Cruciatus curse and the Imperius curse."

"You found it in the book? Where did you find it?"

Tom nodded. "In the library."

"What? There are books about ... that kind of magic in the Hogwarts library?"

"There are in the restricted section, yes."

Harry gave up asking him how he could access it.

"That's what Dumbledore had said. The Cruciatus creates a very intense pain on each body part at the same time, did you realize? And Imperius, it can take control of who we want." Tom seemed excited by the idea, and Harry once again found his friend terrifying.

"So what?" He asked. "Anyway, we cannot use them, right?"

"I know," confessed Tom, rolling his eyes. "But we can dream, right? Imagine, you could cast the Imperius on our teachers to make them stop giving us so much work."

"Seen like that," Harry laughed, "it seems far more interesting."

That same evening, when Tom told Harry that he was leaving for Slughorn's party, it was taken with a great sense of solitude. He realized that Tom and he were together all the time and had never tried to integrate with other children. This was the case at the orphanage, but here it was different, they were not like them, they were wizards while the orphanage children were muggles. Here it was different; the other Hogwarts students were supposed to be like them.

But deep down, Harry knew it was not the case. He had not wanted to admit it yet, but he had to face the facts. Tom and he were not like the other wizards. But that made no sense ... when he learned he was a wizard, he thought that explained his entire difference, but obviously that was not the case. What did Tom and he have that made them better or worse than others?


	6. Not a chapter

Hello everyone,

It has been weeks since my last chapter have been published. My translator have not the time anymore to translate my fanfic. So this fanfiction will be paused for an undetermined period. Maybe never start again, i really don't know. I really apologize for that.

Maybe it is not the end if i find an other translator who have time, and who talk both english and french (because my original fanfic is in french).

I hope a miracle will happen...

Thank you to all my readers and sorry again for this... :'(


End file.
